Elf
Elves are a basic character race that are featured in the core rulebooks of both 3rd and 4th editions of Dungeons & Dragons. In Eberron, modern elves are split into many distinct cultures: the Aerenal, the Valenar, the Khorvaire elves, and the drow of Xen'drik. Each of these cultures participates in some form of ancestor worship, though each has a unique expression of this practice. The Aerenal elves worship their ancestors as Deathless, lifeforms much like undead but kept alive by the positive energy of Irian. The Deathless serve as advisors and defenders and are considered by those who worship them to be divine as a whole, in the form of the Undying Court. The Valenar elves focus their worship only on their Warrior ancestors. By emulating the deeds of these ancestors, they believe the spirits can live again. They do not resurrect their fallen or beloved as Deathless. The Khorvaire elves are as diverse as the elf race as a whole. They divide themselves by nation or by Dragonmarked House and often follow the local customs. A few still hold their own race's beliefs in ancestor worship, but not to the same degree as the Valenar or Aerenal. Their half-elven descendents, the Khoravar, have formed a separate community. The Drow don't worship their ancestors directly. Rather, they tend to hold to the preservation of their forebears' traditions. They believe nothing honors their ancestors more than by living as they did. Some Drow also worship the scorpion god Vulkoor, though some Khorvairian scholars suspect Vulkoor to merely be an aspect of The Mockery, a member of the Dark Six. Elves in Eberron The Elves of Eberron are known to be a strange and diverse people. Humans will often find Elves to be as strange as they find Orcs and Goblins. The Elves who live among Humans are viewed as approachable as they have integrated with their neighbors now having similar ideologies as Humans. The Elves of Aerenal and Valenar are distant from other races and care little for affairs outside their borders as they view most other races as short-sighted and petty. Despite their views of outsiders The Valenar and Aerenal Elves are willing to trade and interact with other nations though, neither of these Elven communities welcome visitors. The Elves of the five nations are minorities in their communities as most Elves are from Valenar and Aerenal. History The Elves of Eberron descended from the Eladrin of the feyspire city Shae Tirias Tolai. During the Age of Giants the city was sacked by the Giants of Xen'drik and its inhabitants were enslaved. After many years of slavery the Eladrin escaped their captors and fled Xen'drik. The years spent outside the Feywild caused the Eladrin captives to adapt to the Eberron plane fundamentally changing them into the Elves. The Elves fled to the continent Aerenal where the majority of them have remained to this day. Some departed to Khorvaire before the time of Galifar though the majority of Elven immigrants came during the rule of High King Vadallia and soon after became the Elves of Valenar. Notable Elves Elven Dragonmarked Houses *House Phiarlan *House Thuranni *House Vol Appendix External Links * * * References Connections Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Medium Creatures Category:Common Races Category:Elves Category:Creatures from the Age of Giants Category:Medium Humanoids